phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
When joining the game there are four basic races you will come across in the game. You can chose to be Human, Eldron, Rhizard, or Houndzalid. Human The youngest of all Denzar's races, Humans have secured their place in the world through military prowess. They are an incredibly diverse people bound only by their own morals and ideals. Cajar is their capital city and though open to all it has a distinctively human flair. All Humans speak common tongue but accents and methods of speech vary depending on the region from which they hail. Known for their versatility and strength, Humans hold the respect - though not always the trust - of the other known races. They spearheaded the Crimson Alliance and continuously strive to improve relations between themselves and the older inhabitants of the world. Though the Capital does its best to keep all its towns safe, it is quite difficult to do so and smaller settlements have begun resenting Cajar for its wealth and splendor and cannot help but wonder if the mysterious fires that have been starting have something to do with their fiery new allies. From merchant to soldier, scholar to farmhand, Humans can take up any trade they could possibly desire and follow any path they choose. Humans have incredible potential for good or evil that only needs direction. [ Human Class Information ] Eldron With their induction to the Crimson Alliance, the nature loving Eldron have finally left their forests and ventured into the other known territories of Erathia. Quiet and reserved, they often make their fellows uncomfortable with their detached manner. It takes a long time for an Eldron raised in their capital city of Avera to form bonds with another, but the younger generation - who have spent most of their time about Humans, Hounzalids and Rhizards - are trying to change their ways. The Shyde, an exclusively female sub-sect of the race, are incredibly talented with magic and all Eldron speak both common tongue and Eldronic. Champions of the light, the Eldron are sworn to fight against The Great Evil. Be it on a daily basis by constantly fighting it within themselves as the Flame Shyde do, or purging the taint from Erathia's vast and beautiful forests as is the sacred duty of the Protectors, Eldron are devoted to this cause above all else. However, the influence of The Great Evil is great and every so often an Eldron succumbs to its will, turning their backs on their brothers and sisters and seeking to destroy everything in their path. An Ancient race who view the others as young and often rash and imprudent, the Eldron are a graceful folk who understand nature better than any of the other races. Some Eldron have spent so long protecting the flora and fauna, or wielding the elements, that they are - to some degree - able to communicate with them. [ Eldron Class Information ] Rhizard North of Erathia, far across the Ulhorn Sea lays Faidir, the island home of the mercantilist Rhizards and a warmongering race known as the Dragtor. Rhizards are a fearsome species whose society is based on goods and property - the more you control, the more respected you are. In a land where all are trying to make a name for themselves, danger lurks at every turn and so the Rhizard are fierce and cunning in battle and not inclined to fight fair. Their first encounter with Erathia's races was violent and bloody; the Crimson Alliance had sent an exploration party out to see if other lands could be found and their surprise when they came upon a race of civilized -and in some respects more advanced people than themselves - was immense. Not recognizing the Eldron, Humans, or Hounzalid, the Rhizards attacked the party believing them to be creatures of magic summoned forth by the Dragtor. Most of the expedition perished before it was established that the strangers were not enemies, but potential allies. Rhizard emissaries were sent back to Erathia and many more Rhizards have since crossed the sea. The exact details of the Rhizards' induction to the Crimson Alliance are unknown to the general populace, but theories abound and one of the most popular is that the Rhizards are passing on some of their technology in exchange for aid in subduing the Northern inhabitants of Faidir - the Dragtor. [ Rhizard Class Information ] Hounzalid A spiritual race whose culture is highly shamanistic, the Hounzalid can be best describe as 'wolf people' who are able to shift from wolf to human form. Their homeland, the Isles of Sien'dor, are home to a plethora of extreme climates - the most prominent of which are the vast deserts of Kiel'dan. Rumored to have descended from the Lycantrophe virus, Hounzalid are a much older race than Humans, but still seen as young by the Eldron. Though a strong part of the Crimson Alliance, they are often regarded with mistrust by those who do not understand them. They ultimately make their own decisions about which path they take, but Hounzalid lean towards Evil for the beast inside them is always present and looking for ways to cause mischief. Though they are unable to grasp the intricacies of magic, the Hounzalid are skilled potion makers whose skills are widely coveted by the other races. Be it to harm their foes or provide themselves with vast boosts to strength or defense, the sacred craft is of great value to the nomadic Hounzalid. Passed down from generation to generation, each tribe has its own variations on traditional potions and each tribe has its own special (and closely guarded) recipe. The Hounzalid found in and around Cajar are descendants from a large group of rebels who left the Isles to make a new life for themselves. Though they still retain many of their old customs, these Hounzalid have been raised in a much more lenient environment which has allowed their people to grow and see the other races as allies and not a potential food source. This new environment has had drawbacks, whereas all know their place on the Isles of Sien'dor and do not seek to rise above their station, the Hounzalid of Erathia often know jealousy and will question their elders. The difference in ideologies has lead to the beginnings of a great rift between the older and younger generations that will only widen over time. [ Hounzalid Class Information ] 'Undead' There has also been sightings of an undead race throughout the lands. They are said to be humans equipped with a special amulet that reeks of death.Category:Characters